Factory Workers
by Zoepoes
Summary: A story about Ray he needs to work really hard for his family, but then something happens...UPDATED:Chapter 4!(At last...)
1. Factory Workers

Zoepoes; New story! This is an idea I got with one of my classes, Geography… A very boring lesson… but an interesting idea for a ficcie!

Ray; I'm going to be the main character! Yah! But still there is… mphf! *Is stopped by Toyah*

Zoepoes; You can't say it yet! It needs to be a surprise! 

Ray; Alright… you're spoiling it…

Zoepoes; ^.~ Don't worry! I'm going to torture you as much as Kai in my other ficcie!

Ray; O_o

Zoepoes; Just kidding!

Ray; phew…

Disclaimer by Ray; Zoepoes doesn't own Beyblade! ^.^ thank god!

Zoepoes; Ahum…

Ray; ^.^;;;;;;;;

Zoepoes; ^.~ let's begin!

**Author's note; I replaced this! I solved the spacing and the Ray POV problems, I had uploaded the wrong document… yes I know I'm very clever…

Kai; NOT!

Zoepoes; *glares daggers at Kai*

Kai; *keeps his mouth shut*    **

___________________________________________________

The factory… Beyblades…       _(Ray POV)_

I walked out of my village away from my house, my family. 

I had found a job, I needed it my family and I had no money we needed this so we could eat… I haven't eaten for days… my family needed it more…

I looked to Mariah she looked just as miserable as me…

Okay I didn't like her that much but still, this job was no good.

Last week a new factory settled nearby our village, the factory owners came here to search for employees.

My family hoped that one of us could work there and they chose me.

It was a Beyblade factory.

We needed to sit in a dark, hot fabric hall making Beyblades.

It isn't safe there, one of us already got hurt working with a machine.

Luckily I only need to put Beyblades together, that isn't very dangerous only my environment is…

Our boss is a tyrant, he rapes girls… mostly Mariah…

If any of us tries to help them we're fired… and I can't let that happen or else my family has no future, no life…  they even could die…

The only way to get away from hard reality is Beyblading, me and Drigger…

If I only could get away from China, to Europe or somewhere else…

That would change my whole life…

I walked towards the factory, I hated the sight of it.

Mariah stopped.

"Come, let's go Mariah!" I said.

"I-I can't… what if he… I CAN'T!" she screamed.

I took her hand, "You must Mariah… do it for your family…"

"Would you protect me Ray? Would you?!" she asked with tears in her eyes.

I didn't answer that one but walked away from her.

"Ray!" she screamed.

I knew she was crying, but I couldn't turn back not now… I couldn't help her…

A tear strolled down my cheek when I walked in.

I took place after a table and started.

Then I looked up and saw that Mariah entered the factory.

I was relieved she did came, her family needed her…

But still I couldn't focus on my work, my stomach rumbled to hard but I had to work if I didn't I wouldn't get paid and then they had no food.

So I ignored my hunger and continued working.

Their boss walked in and looked around.

Looking for a girl victim are you? Ray thought bitterly.

I saw Mariah's fear.

Anger almost took control of me as I saw that our boss walked up to Mariah.

I saw her shaking of fear.

Please not her… I thought.

Luckily he didn't pick Mariah.

The boss pulled the other girl of her seat and started kissing her, she pushed him away he angry hit her hard. She fell on the ground.

A guy ran towards the man.

Bad move fellow… I thought sadly, you should have let him.

The guy punched his boss and helped the girl up, their boss called security and they were thrown out; without money…

And so the day went on their boss let the other girls alone for now.

When I walked to the exit I got my money, it was enough for 2 bowls of rice.

I immediately walked after that to a shop to buy my food, and then returned home.

"Ray!" my mother welcomed me.

"It's your turn to eat, take a bowl son," my father said.

I nodded and gave the other bowl to my parents so they could share that, also with the rest of my brothers and sisters.

They al looked so hungry that I decided, "Here you take the rest of my rice, I'm full."

I lied, I was very hungry but gave the rest of my rice to my brothers and sisters they needed it more then me.

"Thank you Ray!" my younger sister said giving him a sweet kiss.

I smiled.

I went immediately to bed because I had worked for 18 hours and tomorrow was the same story.

I better get some rest, I thought when falling asleep.

________________________________________________

Zoepoes; Okay this is a short chappie but a tryout and I like it! And no this story isn't going to be RayXMariah…

Ray; Thank god…

Zoepoes; I have some other things for you…

Ray; O_o

Zoepoes; See you! And please review!


	2. To Russia, the pheonix rescue

Zoepoes; New chappie! Yah!

Ray; ^.^

Zoepoes; ^.~ don't have much to say, let the story begin!

Disclaimer by Ray; Zoepoes doesn't own Beyblade!

**Author's note; This is also replaced! And to my reviewers…

To TigerRain; Sorry can't tell if this is a KaiXRay ficcie! It needs to be a surprise!

Kai; Like you now haven't told it already…

Zoepoes; Shut up…

To Onca; Well the spacing problem is solved now ne?

To cc; Thanks!

To Devlinn Reiko=Bryan Luver; Thank you!

To Vampyre Neko; Yes it's my own plot, guess school is good for something! (And especially those very boring Geography lessons…

I solved the spacing problem and hopefully some grammur and spelling to! Thanks for commenting!

To Bayleef; Thank you!

To lone*phoenix1;  I'll continue but thanks for commenting! ______________________________________

**To Russia, the phoenix rescue… ** _(Ray POV)_

I yawned while getting out of bed then rushed into my clothes out of the house.

I picked up Mariah but walked very quickly to the factory, I didn't want her to nag against me.

Quickly I started my work again ignoring the rumbling noise my stomach made.

I had read an article in the paper, which I had just looked trough in the shop, it made me wonder… would they come here to… Phoenix? Dragon? And more names.

I heard someone approaching and quickly got back to work, I would be fired if he saw me doing nothing…

But the boss didn't come for me, but for Mariah…

"Come here hone," he hissed towards her.

"No…" she cried.

The boss grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away from me towards another room.

"Ray!" she cried, "Help me!"

I ignored her while I tear strolled down my cheek, I can't help her even if I want to I need this job.

"Ray!"

Don't do it Ray, I said to myself.

Then I heard a noise… a plane?

A panicked guard comes storming in, "Boss! A plane has landed nearby! There's a phoenix on it!"

The boss panicked and let go of Mariah which causes her to fall on the ground, "What!? Block the doors! They may not get in!"

Mariah took her change, "Go Galux!" she screamed while firing her Beyblade at their boss.

There boss cried in pain, meanwhile cracking sounds where heard… it where the doors of the factory.

Then a sword stroke in destroyed the wooden door, people dressed in cloaks came running in screaming, "Phoenix organization! Everyone who wants to leave this factory and land can come, run outside! There are planes ready!"

The phoenix organization attacked the guards with swords and chased them away so we could escape. 

Meanwhile Mariah's Galux had stopped spinning and our boss dragged her away, I can't let this happen… "Go Drigger!" I yelled while firing my blade at our boss. He cried in pain releasing Mariah, she quickly collected Galux and ran outside towards a plane.

I ran too but tripped over something and fell hard on the ground.

Someone helped me up, "Common you need to catch a plane…" he said.

One of his comrades called him, "Common Hiwatari! Hurry!"

"Let's go…" he spoke and together we ran towards a plane and entered it.

This plane was full and I soon realized Mariah wasn't here but in the other one, I quickly asked someone, "Uhmm, where's this plane heading?"

"To Russia" the guy answered.

"And the other one to?"

"No, the other one is heading to New York. Why asking? You can still switch planes but you'll have to hurry, where leaving in let's say five minutes…"

I needed to choose, or go with Mariah the same way or let our ways separate…

It was a hard choice I had been all my life with Mariah and the others, but then I also wanted to start a new life…

A new life it is… I thought while taking a seat.

"Hiwatari! Get a seat where leaving!" one of the guys said.

The guy sat down next to me and fastened his seatbelt, I followed his example.

When I looked out of the window I saw Mariah waving to come to her but I shook my head.

She looked at me asking why? 

Then I saw a guy getting of the plane and he was going to the other one, "Wait!" I yelled quickly writing a note,               

_Dear Mariah,_

_I need to start a new life_

_but when I'm ready I'll visit_

_you._

_Till then,_

_Your friend Ray_

I gave the note to the guy, "Please give this to a pink haired girl named Mariah, say to her I'm sorry but I must do this…"

"Okay," The guy said.  

I sat back relaxed, let's get this plane going…

The plane's engine started and the plane started driving, faster and faster till it hit air.

Away we go! I thought happily.

Goodbye mum and dad… may the spirits guide you…

I sat there in silence and examined Drigger looking if he had any damage.

"Nice blade you got there…" the cloaked guy named Hiwatari said.

I looked up surprised, this guy hadn't spoke to me since we left… not much of a talker I think…

"Thank you, Mr Hiwatari…" I said politely.

"No need for that Mister stuff, I'm probably just as old as you or one year older…" he said, "My name's Kai and you are…?"

"I'm Ray… Ray Kon," I said.

Kai took his cloak off revealing silver like hair and a pair of crimson eyes.

He smiled and held out his hand to me, "Nice to meet you… Ray…" he said.

"Nice to meet you to, Kai" I said while blushing lightly.

My saviour… I thought while smiling.

"Hiwatari," one of his mates spoke.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"There are to many people for the houses we had booked, so I guess some of them have to…"

"I'll take them…" Kai said immediately.

"Thanks buddy," the man spoke while walking back to his seat.

I looked to him.

He spoke, "There are not enough houses for people to stay at, so what do you think Ray would you mind staying a couple of weeks at my house with some others?"

"I would be honored," I said again polite.

"Maybe you should get some sleep," he said, "It's a long trip…"

"Maybe…" I yawned.

"You should," he said.

Them my rumbling stomach interrupted him, he looked at me.

I blushed.

"When was the last time you ate and what did you ate?" he asked strict.

I signed, "Last evening I ate a half bowl of rice…"

"What?! That's all you ate in the whole day?!"

"Yes… sometimes I ate nothing, my parents and brothers and sisters needed it more…" I said sad.

"But you worked every day very hard!"

"Yes…"

He stood up and came back with a tray filled with food, "Here," he said, "Eat it."

"No…" I refused, "I can't take it…"

"Take it!" he now yelled angry at me.

I looked shocked to him afraid what he'll do next.

He calmed down and sat in his chair, then he clapped his table of his chair down and placed the tray on it.

Then he took a fork and shoveled some food on it, he held the fork near my mouth.

"Open your mouth," he commanded and I did it.

He fed me and continued it as long as there was food on the shelf.

I felt drowsy after the eating and soon felt asleep.

Kai POV 

I looked to the feline Chinese boy… Ray. He was asleep, and soft purrs escaped from his slightly parted lips. I took a blanket and covered him with it.

Sleep well… Kitten…

I smirked with the nickname, I had just met him but it fitted perfect with him.

________________________________________________

Zoepoes; Yes… again Kai and again the nickname Kitten… I can't help it! They are so cute!

Kai; ¬_¬ Since when I'm cute?

Zoepoes; Since I feel like it!

Kai; Rrrrrriiigght!

Zoepoes; ^.~

Ray; *purrs in sleep*

Zoepoes; Awwwwwww kawai!

Kai; *signs* anyway please review…


	3. Kai's house or should i say mansion?

Zoepoes; Hello!

Kai & Ray; Hi!

Zoepoes; Chappie 3 coming up!

Disclaimer by Ray; Zoepoes doesn't own Beyblade!

Zoepoes; You know I was watching Beyblade V-force this afternoon and something attracted my attention, Ray went to battle and well suddenly Kai stood up from under the bushes… what was he doing there? He doesn't look like the person who sleeps in bushes… especially when he's staying with Tyson and it's in the middle of the day…

Jurian(brother); He's searching for food!

Zoepoes; O_o  that's impossible he's rich right AND staying with Tyson… foodfreak Tyson… That's no option. But anyway let's get this ficcie started!

Kai; O_o

Ray; What where you doing in the bushes since I wasn't there and the other Bladebreakers weren't there…?

Kai; Shut up…

Zoepoes; Guess we'll never know…

Jurian; Where the mushrooms nice Kai?!

Kai; SHUT UP!

Zoepoes; Just a little question, what kind of beast (mythical or not) is Draziel? Is he/it a turtle? (Dranzer=Phoenix, Dragoon=Dragon,  Drigger=White Tiger)

________________________________________

**Kai's house or should I say mansion…?  ** _(Ray POV)_

I waked up and looked at Kai, "Are we there yet?"

"No… it isn't going that fast!" he said.

"Say, uhmm Mr… uhm I mend Kai! Why have you guys all a sword and not guns or something?" I asked curiously.

"Because I think those are better weapons and suit our organization better also I'm a fine sword-fighter…" he said.

"Okay, that makes sense… since I'm staying at your house… uhm… would you mind teaching me how to fight, with a sword then?"

He looked at me, "Well I guess I could do that… if I'm feeling to it…"

I looked slightly disappointed not knowing he was just playing with me.

"Maybe… but first I want to see you blade!" he said with a wink while smirking and I gave him Drigger.

"Can I see your blade?" I asked curiously, "If you have it with you…"

"Of course I have Dranzer with me! I never leave my blade behind! It's always with me… you'll never know…" he said while pulling a beyblade out of his pocket.

I looked at it, a red phoenix was on it.

"Say Kai, is Dranzer your bitbeast? So you're having one… I've heard not everyone has one…" I said.

"Yes Dranzer is my bitbeast… The organization is named after my bitbeast… phoenix…Dranzer…"

"So the other organizations are also named after bitbeasts?" I asked.

"You got that right Ray!" he said cheerfully, "You're pretty smart aren't you!?"

"If you say so… I did studied but couldn't finish because of well money… But anyway so you know the leaders of the other organizations?"

"Sure do…" he said, "But I can't tell you… or else that wouldn't be a secret anymore…"

"I understand…" I said.

"Say Ray… you also have a bitbeast…" he said.

"You got that right! That's Drigger… a white tiger", I said cheerfully.

"Impressive…" he mumbled while giving me my blade back. 

And that ended our conversation so I checked my pockets and found a little sketchbook in it and a pencil so I started to sketch a little.

It became a phoenix and after that I drew cloaked Hiwatari attacking with a sword, then I drew him kissing…

Woah! I stopped drawing while turning red, Kai was watching me drawing.

"What were you going to draw, Ray?" he asked.

I quickly put my sketchbook back into my pockets, "Nothing…" I said.

Then he turned away and ended so our very short discussion.

I sighed that was close… what was I drawing and thinking… 

Okay I didn't loved Mariah but this?

I don't know… I shouldn't reject the idea since the fact I never fell in love… okay with one of my teachers but that was a woman and I was young…

"We're going to land Ray you better fasten your seatbelt and clap your table in!" Kai said.

I nodded.

"Here…" he said while giving me a piece of chewing gum, "The landing can be quite unpleasant, I don't like it myself either but chewing some gum would keep your ears open…"

I took the gum and started chewing, I'm ready for landing.

When we had landed Kai and the whole organization without cloaks walked to different cars that drove to different houses.

I sat next to Kai.

"To my house please…" he said to the driver.

And we drove away and soon reached an enormous house with an enormous manor.

I gasped at all this, I couldn't have imagined something this big.

But when walking in there already where rooms taken and there was very little space left so Kai told.

"So…" he said while counting all off us, "I guess one of you is going to share a room with me… that would be you Ray…"

"Yes…" I said.

"Then the rest of you split up in a boys and girls group, the girls will share a room and the boys… I should have enough room like that… each room has got his own bathroom… now each of you choose a room and feel yourself welcome. There's dinner for the ones who appreciate it and the rest should go to bed, it's evening… tomorrow is another day," he spoke and then left to his room.

I quickly followed him, his room was pretty big he passed me a mattress, blanket and a pillow.

I started to make up my bed, this blanket was pretty thick but then again this is Russia.

"Do you want to shower Ray?" he asked.

I nodded and then walked in the bathroom examining the shower.

I didn't notice that Kai stood behind me, "Don't know how it works?"

I was surprised by him and jumped up.

"Don't worry it's okay…" he said while walking to the shower, "I don't think you showered at your home, probably only washing yourself somewhere in some dirty lake…"

I nodded surprised by his knowledge, "You do know much about us…"

"Yes, that's needed if we wanted to rescue you I started this organization."

Then he just pulled his shirt of in front of my nose and playfully closed the shower door in front of my nose, "You don't mind if I go first do you?"

I saw him pulling his trousers of and blushed, I quickly walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey Ray! Could you pass me a towel there in one of the closets in the bathroom!" he yelled.

I sighed and walked back in searching the closets for a towel, I found one.

"If you have one just hang it over the shower door's edge!"

And so I did, the shower door opened slightly revealing Kai's wet head with a grin upon it, "Thanks…" he said and closed the door again.

I was beet red, no wonder…

Maybe I have a crush on this guy… I wondered.

"Maybe…" I sighed not knowing I spoke that aloud in the bathroom.

"What maybe?" I heard Kai saying.

My head turned even redder and I stumbled something like, "N-nothing."

"Really…" he said turning the shower of.

He pulled the towel of the edge and I saw him drying his hair and then tying it round his waist, "Your turn…" he said with a smirk on his face.

When he walked away I stared at him, his naked back, muscled… nice…

He turned around and saw me staring, "You can shower Ray…" he said seductively (or was that my imagination…).

I blushed and quickly got into the shower undressing hanging my clothes over the shower door's edge turning the shower on. 

This was nice…

I saw Kai walking in and taking my clothes away, I wanted to say something about it but didn't.

He walked away, leaving no clothes, no towel and me under the shower naked behind… not good…

He came back with a towel and some other clothes. It was a pajama… With a kitty face on it… Oh boy…

Oh good he also left me some clean underwear, was it his? The idea made me blush. 

Finished I turned the shower off, dried myself off and walked out of the shower, Kai stood there waiting for me.

"So you're finished…" he said.

I blushed, where can I change!?

He saw me searching and smirked, "I need to dry it here… so hurry up!"

I blushed furiously, did I need to change here? In front of his nose?!

So I asked, "Uhm… where can I change…? Please?"

"Here…" he calm applied.

I panicked and opened the shower door again quickly slipping in and closing the door behind.

Fast I changed into the underwear and pajama, then got out again.

Kai still stood there, smirking…, "You finally finished? Well better get to bed then… tomorrow is a long day… New years eve…"

I nodded and blushed while walking past him, I heard him mumble something to me like, "Looks cute on you Kitty…"

And I could have SWORN he slapped me on my ass…

_____________________________________________________________

Zoepoes; New chappie done! And yes New years eve… or is it New years day? Well you know what I mean!

Ray; Yep! 

Kai; *grins*

Ray; What?!

Kai; Slapped him on his ass! *snickers* 

Ray; Ahum!

Zoepoes; ^__^ Thanks to my reviewers! Bye bye! And please review! *waves*


	4. New Year's Eve Hiwatari's way!

Zoepoes; Hello! New chappie coming up! And yes I know… New years eve… A little late but still good I promise!

Ray; =^_^= Are there going to be fireworks??? All those beautiful fireworks! Yah! But the noise! *shivers* I hate the noise…

Kai; Yes there are going to be fireworks *gets a bunch of fireworks out of nowhere* ^_^ Definitely Fireworks!!! 

Ray; *looks to Kai* You know you're scary when you act like that…

Kai; I am NOT!

Zoepoes; Looks like they'll be busy for a while! I don't own Beyblade! Not even in the New Year! Let's start!

____________________________________________

New Year's Eve… Hiwatari's way!  _(Ray POV)_

I turned around in my bed I just couldn't sleep.

I turned again and again till my eye fell on the sleeping boy next to me, Kai…

Wondering about New Year's Eve I examined him, every muscle on his back. 

Then he turned around, I backed away in surprise he was still sleeping.

Boy I was lucky… I really don't know how he would have reacted… 

I quickly closed my eyes and pulled the blanket close to me, now it's really bedtime.

A bird chirped and I woke up, it was still morning like 4, 5 AM? 

Could be… normally I would be up already but this was different I didn't need to work anymore.

Still I got out just because I probably couldn't sleep anymore anyway…

I started walking around the house softly walking of the stairs making sure it wouldn't make a sound…

Swift as a cat I sneaked around the house, afraid of getting caught.

Why? I don't know… maybe I wasn't allowed so.

I sneaked outside in the garden smelling the nice sweet smell of dawn… 

A twitch snapped under someone's weight, I was being followed…

Instincts kicked in because of the treat, I looked for a weapon that thick branch… perfect!

I leaped towards it quickly grabbing it, jumped and collapsed at my victim the branch near his throat.

"Not bad Kon…" the familiar voice said to me.

I looked to the face and quickly recognized it, "Kai! I-I'm so sorry!" I said and got off him.

"It's no problem but your skills… impressive… One thing… What are you doing out here so early in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep anymore and I started to examine your house then wanted some fresh air and got out here, till I heard a twitch snap…" I explained.

"I see… still I think it's rude of you sneaking around my house like that."

"Yes Mr. Hiwatari," I applied politely.

"Now I think you better get dressed for breakfast, I washed your clothes if you want those on but I also have some spare close of mine if necessary…"

"Yes Mr. Hi…" he placed a finger on my lips and whispered very, very close, "Kai…"

I bowed forward to kiss him but he backed away with a smirk and walked away.

I felt so terribly rejected and ashamed that I let myself go like that then I walked inside and got changed in my old clothes.

Kai's POV 

Tsk, tsk, tsk… that guy really has the hots for me…

I smirked, well it wasn't that I didn't felt the same for him, but I like to play with my meat before eating it…

Ray's POV 

I walked into the dining room with many others and got a plate, no sign of Kai…

Slightly disappointed I joined the others with grabbing a plate.

For the rest of the day I didn't saw him so I was kinda bored, didn't knew what to do…

I grabbed my sketchbook and decided to finish the sketch I started in the airplane, while I started drawing I forgot the whole world around me.

Someone walked in, "Would you like some tea, sir?"

I didn't hear him.

The guy walked closer and tapped me on the shoulder while examining the drawing I was making, "Would you like some tea, sir?"

I jumped up and let my drawing and pencil fall onto the ground, "W-what???"

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir but would you like some tea? Mr. Hiwatari requested me to bring you some if you want to," the butler said.

"S-sorry! I didn't hear you! When I draw I forget anything around me! But yes I would like some tea, please…" I said quickly.

The butler handed me a cup, "Here you go sir… You are a fine artist…"

"Thank you…" I spoke while blushing and taking the cup.

The butler left.

He SAW my drawing! Oh no… I hope he doesn't tell Kai… I don't know what he'll think…

And so I continued drawing till the evening fell.

I heard noise coming from outside that even me made me look up and wondering what was going on.

"Are you coming?" a Chinese little girl asked to me.

"Yes, but what's going on?" I asked curiously.

"It's New Year's Eve! There are fireworks!" she said cheerfully while running downstairs.

Better check this out… I thought while standing up and walking downstairs, into the garden.

I saw Kai there, but there where no fireworks here, "Hello Kai, haven't you got any fireworks?"

I asked.

"No I haven't, there are enough to watch outside and besides some of them are made in China in factory's like yours and some of these children might have worked on them so I'd rather not remind them to that terrible time…" he said while looking at me.

"I see…" I said while looking away shyly.

So I started to watch the fireworks next to Kai sometimes looking how the fireworks lighted his face in all sorts of colors.

I smiled and walked a little closer to a puddle in his garden, ducking and watching my own reflection in it.

Someone screamed, "Fireworks! Watch out!"

Panic everywhere I wanted to stand up again when Hiwatari screamed, "Watch out Kon!"

I felt being grabbed, then hardly being pushed on the floor and heard an explosion.

Kai was on top of me and asked, "Are you alright?" 

I started to cry in front of him and he just pulled me in his arms on his lap, "Shh… it's alright Ray…" he whispered in my ear which send me shivers down my spine.

Softly massaging my back he made me feel drowsy and I fell asleep in his arms.

Kai POV 

I looked to the feline boy in my arms smiling and wondering about how the fireworks had gotten here.

"Sir…" my butler started, "You should go in, it's getting cold…"

"It's alright just let me be, I'll be okay…" I told him.

"But sir I can help you carry this boy inside to the stairs…" he started again.

"No… wait you could help me carrying him to the glass dome…" I said while getting a better hold onto Ray.

"Okay," my butler applied while helping me, "But still I don't understand why you want to sleep there…"

"You know you're my friend Thomas but I just want some privacy there."

"Privacy? Why? You aren't alone with this boy there now are you…?" he said.

And with a grin upon my face I said, "Well maybe I just want to have some fun with this Kitty…"

Thomas blushed and said, "Then I won't come bother you anymore, call me when you need me." And with that he left.

I looked to the sleeping Ray and let my hand unbutton his shirt revealing his slightly muscled chest, "I won't be bored for now…"

_Ray POV_

I woke up because of sunlight shining in my face, then I looked around; I was in a glass dome, beautiful flowers and plants everywhere I lay on a piece of grass.

Wait a minute… where's my shirt?

I looked around hastily not able to find it, then I saw a pair of naked feet standing not very far away from me, "Looking for this?" the guy said while holding up my shirt.

Then he threw it as far away as possible before crawling towards me revealing also a naked chest.

It was Kai.

His crimson eyes looked at me and he had a cherry in his mouth as red as his lips, he had switched his pants for a red towel hanging a little too loose around his waist.

I blushed furiously leaving my head as red as his eyes.

He crawled on top of me which made me moan his face came closer and closer and his lips met mine… well not his lips I grabbed the cherry and ate it he grinned, "Well Kitty guess it's playtime huh?"

And with that he bowed even closer to me whispering, "Listen to your heart"

I just couldn't take it anymore and pulled his face closer, ecstasy was taking over.

We rolled over so I lay on top biting his jawbone, he moaned.

He moved his hand down my chest and sucked one of my nipples slowly.

Moaning I removed my pants revealing my boxers.

I bit in his neck then sucked it slowly, I made a trial with my tongue towards his lips before they locked again.

We rolled over again and I moved my hand over his butt, his towel fell off.

My eyes widened and he just grinned, but before I got to look at his naked body I heard some cheering.

We both looked at each other before looking towards the glass wall where it showed the garden.

A bunch of boys and girls of different ages were watching us, the youngest ones looked at us not understanding what was going on and the older ones cheered and winked at us.

I became beet red but Kai just stood up, calm as normal, grabbed his towel, and put it around his waist.

He turned to me, winked and said, "I'd love to do that again Kitty… See you next time," and with that he walked outside towards his house leaving me shirtless and embarrassed.

Then I just lay down closing my eyes and relaxing, "When's next time?"

____________________________________________

Zoepoes; Not bad huh? Only sorry for my lack of updates I've been very, VERY busy with school and stuff and as the readers of "Kitty Hunt" already know here a note,

**I promise to update at least one of my stories on Friday, Saturday or when really busy Sunday! **

Okay? Well even if it's not okay guess you have no choice!

Kai; Please review!

Ray; You know what?  Tomorrow is Toyah's birthday! Yah! She's turning fifteen! (Saturday 17-01-04)


End file.
